


Going Down

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long elevator ride down to the locker rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

If they're heading down to level 25 to change out of civvies, and no one else but them is riding the elevator, Daniel's got all the time in the world.

Time to edge closer so that he can see Jack's pupils dilate, hear him swallow.

Time enough to murmur inconsequential nothings, interspersed with promises in languages Jack doesn't know; sweetly filthy suggestions in languages dead and buried that he doesn't need a downward glance to tell him Jack's deciphered.

He plays fair though. If Jack can say them back to him later, word perfect, he'll make good on every one.


End file.
